Karena Teman
by Celestial Aika Rynka
Summary: Fang bertemu dengan seorang anak kecil yang seumuran dengannya tengah menangis di belakang semak-semak. teman? Fang meragukan hal itu karena ia tak boleh bersama anak itu. karena ia adalah kegelapan...-Chibi!FangBoy, OOC, Shonen-ai, AU, gaje,dll... -perbaikan desu...


Desclaimer: Oh apakah harus? Males tahu /diinjek/ Boboiboy milik Animonsta Studios.

Rated: K+

Genre: Friendship.

Warn: OOC, Slash, Sho-ai, Gaje, Aneh, No Power, Typo(s), dll..

.

.

A.N: ini ku persembahkan untuk event Melodious of BoiFang and FangBoy 2015 Prompt 27 (Friend). Jadi Happy Reading~

.

Seorang anak laki-laki berusia 6 tahun yang menggunakan kacamata ungu, bersurai hitam keunguan, dan sebuah syal ungu melingkar manis di leher mungilnya, sedang terduduk di bangku taman sambil membaca buku dengan tenang.

Suasana taman yang tak terlalu ramai membuat Fang -anak berkacamata itu- dapat membaca bukunya dengan tenang.

"Hiks.."

Suara isakan. Tanpa sadar Fang mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia pegang dan mulai melemparkan pandangannya ke segala arah untuk mencari tahu asal isakan tersebut.

"Hiks.. Mama.. Hiks..."

Tatapan Fang kini terarah pada semak yang ada beberapa meter di depannya. Buku yang di pegangnya pun ia tutup -tentu saja sudah ia beri pembatas agar ia dapat meneruskannya nanti-, beranjak dari duduknya, dan berjalan ke arah semak-semak yang ia duga suara isakan berasal.

Sreekk

"Hiks.. Hiks.."

Ternyata suara isakan itu berasal dari Seorang anak laki-laki seumurannya yang bersembunyi di belakang semak-semak.

"Hiks.. Siapa..?" Tanya anak itu agak ketakutan.

Fang memperhatikan anak yang berada di depannya. Ia mengenakan jaket jingga, dan topi jingga berpolkadot. Fang sangat yakin anak itu seumuran dengannya.

"Kenapa kamu menangis?" Tanya Fang sambil berjongkok, mensejajarkan dirinya dengan anak itu.

"Hiks.. Aku tersesat.. Hiks.. Terpisah dari mama.. Hiks.." Anak itu kembali menangis, kali ini menangisnya semakin kencang membuat Fang panik.

"H-hey jangan menangis! Kamu kan anak laki-laki, masa menangis.." Ujar Fang berusaha menenangkan anak itu.

Dan benar saja. Anak itu mulai menghentikan tangisnya. "Ukh.. Tapi aku takut..." Ujar anak itu mencoba menahan tangisnya yang akan keluar kembali.

"J-jangan menangis!"

"T-tapi..."

"Aku akan membantumu menemukan mamamu, tapi kamu harus hentikan tangisanmu. Bagaimana?" Fang bangkit berdiri dan menjulurkan tangannya pada anak itu.

"A-aku tidak akan menangis, janji.." Ujar Anak itu sambil tersenyum bahagia saat tahu Fang akan membantunya menemukan mamanya. Ia pun langsung menerima uluran tangan Fang dan mulai berdiri.

"Akh!"

Anak itu lupa jika tadi ia sempat jatuh dan membuat pergelangan kakinya terkilir. Ia kembali jatuh terduduk sambil memegang kaki kanannya yang terkilir.

"Ukh.. S-sakit.. Hiks.." Anak itu kembali menangis karena rasa sakit di kaki kanannya.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Fang khawatir. Ia menatap pergelangan kaki kanan anak itu. "Kakimu terluka?"

"I-iya tadi aku terjatuh. Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak bisa berjalan. Sakit.. Hiks.." Ujar anak itu kembali menangis karena takut Fang akan meninggalkannya dan tak jadi membantunya menemukan mamanya.

Namun apa yang di pikirkan anak itu salah. Fang tidak berjalan meninggalkannya, tapi menjongkokkan badanya dan membuat punggungnya menghadap anak itu. "Ayo naik!" Perintah Fang.

Anak itu menatap punggung Fang ragu.

"Jika tidak, aku tidak akan membantumu menemukan ibumu!"

Bruukk

Anak itu langsung menaiki punggung Fang ketika mendengar ancaman Fang. Tanpa anak itu ketahui Fang tersenyum karena tingkahnya.

Fang mulai bangkit berdiri. Beban di punggungnya bukanlah masalah besar, tubuh anak itu cukup ringan. Fang melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri Taman. Keheningan terus mengelilingi mereka membuat anak di gendongan Fang tak tahan untuk membuat suara.

"Hey kita mau kemana?"

"Ke pusat informasi yang ada ditaman ini."

"Hey apa kamu tidak berat menggendongku?"

"Tentu saja berat. Tapi kan kamu tidak bisa jalan." Ucapan Fang membuat anak itu merasa bersalah.

"Maaf.." Ujarnya lirih.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Kamu tidak berat, jadi jangan sedih." Ujar Fang menenangkan bocah di gendongannya.

"Oh iya, namamu siapa? Namamu Boboiboy." Ujar anak itu atau Boboiboy dengan bersemangat.

"Aku... Fang." Ujar Fang agak ragu.

"Salam kenal Fang! Mulai sekarang Fang adalah temanku!" Ujar Boboiboy bersemangat sambil tersenyum lima jari.

Tep

Langkah Fang terhenti seketika ketika mendengar kata Teman keluar dari mulut Boboiboy.

"Kenapa Fang?" Tanya Boboiboy bingung saat Fang tiba-tiba menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apa kamu tadi bilang... Teman?" Tanya Fang agak ragu. Ia kembali meneruskan langkahnya.

"Apa Fang tidak ingin menjadi-"

"Kita sampai!" Ujar Fang langsung memotong ucapan Boboiboy. Ia memasuki bangunan tersebut dan mendapati ada seorang wanita cantik yang terlihat khawatir sedang duduk di bangku yang tersedia.

"Mama!" Seruan Boboiboy membuat wanita cantik itu menoleh dan menatap gembira kearah Fang dan Boboiboy.

"Boboiboy!" Wanita yang Fang ketahui sebagai Mama Boboiboy langsung mengambil Boboiboy dari gendongannya dan membawanya kedalam pelukan. Fang tertegun melihat pemandangan di depannya.

'Apa seperti ini kasih sayang Ibu pada anaknya?' Batin Fang lirih.

Setelah menumpahkan kebahagiaannya dengan berpelukan pada sang mama. Boboiboy menatap sang mama dan kemudian menatap Fang.

"Mama.. Dia teman baruku. Fang telah membantuku kemari." Sang mama lantas menurunkan Boboiboy dari gendongannya, membuat Boboiboy agak meringis sakit karena berdiri.

"Kamu tak apa, anakku?" Tanya sang mama khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, ma!" Ujar Boboiboy mengulas senyuman manis.

Sang mama mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Fang. Ia tersenyum lembut ke arah Fang. "Terima kasih nak Fang karena telah membantu anakku menuju kemari."

Fang tertegun. Ia tertegun saat tahu senyuman lembut itu terarah padanya. "Itu bukan masalah, tante." Ujar Fang berusaha bersikap sopan.

"Aku harus segera pergi." Pamitnya.

mulai membalikkan badannya dan mulai melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

"Fang! Aku harap kita bertemu lagi, agar kita bisa bermain bersama karena Fang kan temanku!"

Tepat saat ingin membuka pintu langkah Fang terhenti, terhenti karena mendengar ucapan Boboiboy.

'Kita tidak bisa berteman Boboiboy..' Pikir Fang sedih sebelum akhirnya benar-benar meninggalkan tempat itu. Meninggalkan Boboiboy.

'Karena kamu berasal dari cahaya, tidak boleh berteman denganku yang berasal dari kegelapan.'

.

.  
End

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

Saat ini sang bocah surai ungu tengah menatap sendu kearah beberapa meter di depannya. Ia tengah menatap sendu kearah pemakaman yang berlangsung beberapa meter di depannya-

-Ah tidak, bukan pemakaman itu yang menjadi pusat perhatiannya tapi melainkan seorang bocah bersurai coklat yang tengah menangis di sebuah makam yang baru saja terisi.

Seorang bocah bersurai coklat yang baru beberapa hari yang lalu di temuinya.

Bocah yang mau menjadi temannya.

Fang-sang bocah ungu- sungguh menyesal.

Boboiboy menangis karena kesalahannya.

Kesalahannya karena memiliki teman seperti Fang, sang bocah kegelapan.

"Maaf. Seandainya kita tak pernah bertemu mungkin saat ini kamu tertawa bersama sang Ibumu. Sayang takdir berkata lain. Maaf karena aku telah membunuh Ibumu, Boboiboy."

"Seperti yang pernah kukatakan, seorang cahaya sepertimu tak seharusnya bertemu apalagi berteman dengan seorang kegelapan sepertiku."

"Dan sekarang terimalah resikomu itu, Boboiboy."

END

Pffttt- Omakenya makin gaje XD

Gomen… hontouni gomennasai..

RnR :3


End file.
